This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for servicing of aircraft engines and more particularly to methods and apparatus for on-line servicing of struts in aircraft engines.
At least one known aircraft engine includes struts at an edge of a fan cowling. These struts comprise a front frame, which holds the front of the engine to pylons. There is also another strut at the rear frame, also called the “diffuser wall” throughout this description. Using large lugs, an engine is typically hung by the diffuser wall and pinned to an aircraft. A ring with radial struts in it forms a weldment and holds the engine.
When a strut is worn or defective for some reason, it must be removed and replaced. In known methods for replacing aft or rear struts, the engine must be removed from the aircraft to which it is hung. The engine is then shipped to a repair facility to be rebuilt. This off-line method of servicing constitutes a major, labor-intensive and expensive engine overhaul.